


【海贼王乙女向】I'm Yours

by WEN_FAN



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WEN_FAN/pseuds/WEN_FAN
Summary: ＊尤斯塔斯·基德车＊现代背景，病态，dirty talk注意
Kudos: 10





	【海贼王乙女向】I'm Yours

今天是男友失联的第三天。

你的男友从事艺术方面，身体没有其他的男人健硕，肤色比一个女人还要雪白。体质也是差到不行，熬夜完成一副作品之后就需要住院几天。

和他在一起并不是因为爱情等原因，你们通过相亲认识对方。双方的父母关系也很不错，就打算相处一段时间。随后的恋爱虽然不及他人甜蜜，但也能够互相感受到温暖，每天过得还算幸福。

各种社交软件也没法联系到，打电话也不接。和男友从来没有过不愉快，对方弱不禁风的身材也让你逐渐担心起来是否遭遇了绑架等事故。

门口传来急促的敲门声，你几乎猜都不用猜就能知道是基德。

和基德是在大学时候认识的同学，虽然他性格有些暴躁，但还是会骂骂咧咧的在你需要帮助的时候第一时间赶到。是对你而言很重要的朋友。

「基德。有什么事情么？」你打开门后就看见熟悉的红发男人站在门前，他看起来心情坏到了极点，整个人脸黑着没有回答你的问题就直接脱下鞋子进了房间。

“你他妈的该不会还在等那个死畜生吧。”

基德整个人坐在家里的沙发上，你撇了撇嘴，对眼前人把别人家当成自己家的样子表示习惯。

「毕竟是我的男友啊，怎么可能不担心。」自然的坐到基德身边的位置，他低头在手机相册里寻找着什么，下一秒摆在面前的照片让你大跌眼镜。

你的男友和一个女人有说有笑的走在大街上，女人亲密的环住男友的手臂，男友也同意了她的行为。要知道他虽然和你发生过性关系，但不喜欢和你在大街上做任何亲密动作。本以为是性格的问题，眼前如同铁证一般的照片让你的心凉了下来。

“就这样的畜生玩意还配和你在一起？要不是老子发现了，就凭你这种蠢蛋还像个宠物狗一样眼巴巴的等着人家回来呢！”

面对眼前基德破口而出的大骂声你也早已习惯，目光颤抖着注视手机里的照片，受到背叛的事实让你无法相信且绝望。

悲伤在一瞬间爆发一般的涌出，你哭喊着站起后抓住基德衣领将他也带起，用紧握的拳头锤着他的身子，在口中不断的自我催眠这一切都是恶作剧而已。

但基德没有还手，只是站着。黑着脸像个沙包一样自愿成为出气筒，甚至没有像往常一般对你无理的行为破口大骂表示不满。

这样的行为反而让你更加铁定了出轨的事实，陷入了更深一层的绝望。双腿无力的跌坐在地上，用双手捂住脸任由眼泪往下流淌。

“得了，别哭了。你应该庆幸那种畜生滚的早。”基德用脚轻轻踢了踢你的后背以后发现没有反应，无奈的叹了一口气之后蹲下身子把手臂搭在你的肩膀上。

“它就那么好？本大爷明显好几百，几千倍吧？”

听到这话后你从双手中重新抬起头，眼睛因为还在哭泣有些泛红与浮肿，下唇也被咬的通红。没有听懂基德这句话里的意思，虽然你对他也很有好感，但碍于两人一直没有特别进展的暧昧关系，而失去信心选择了别人。

「基德，我……」  
话还没有说完，口中就被充满着侵略感的吻全部霸占，基德没有给你选择的权利，似乎是铁了心的一般想要把你占有。

几乎是没有多想，你主动的伸出舌头将充满着占有欲望的亲吻变成爱欲的舌吻。有过性经验的身体开始逐渐发热，基德粗糙的大手从衣摆里伸入，毫不客气的抚摸着你背部的每一寸肌肤，解开胸罩后面的扣子。

你不禁在心里感叹自己真是个婊子。前一秒因为男友的背叛而哭泣，而下一秒却在和有着暧昧关系的朋友做前戏。

基德把解开的胸罩从衣摆下面拉出来后，如同丢垃圾一般的扔开。胸罩撞在客厅的窗户上后垂直落下，想到可能会被他人看到的羞耻感反而让你对接下来会发生的事情抱有期待感。

甜腻的亲吻在不知不觉中结束，两人分开的时候还拉出一条情色的线。基德涂在唇上的口红已经晕开，反而有种说不清道不明的性感，他把身上的毛绒大衣脱下后甩在你的身后。

“你他妈的知道自己在做些什么吧？”

他的大手毫不掩饰的隔着裤子抓住你的臀肉，带有调戏意味的轻轻捏了几下。你主动坐上他的大腿，脱下自己上身唯一剩下的宽松衬衫，胸部毫无暴露的展示在他的面前。

「到是你可别干到一半怂了啊。」

面对基德的性格，激将法可以说是一用一个准。才刚刚分开不久的嘴唇再次贴上继续缠绵，基德把你推倒在事先脱下来铺好的大衣上，一边与你亲吻，一边脱下你身上舒适的家居裤。

全身上下除了内裤以外都被被扒的精光，你能听到基德仿佛猛兽一般的喘息声与喉结滚动的声音。想都不用想就能知道，内裤上肯定有一大块地方被你的淫水打湿成深色。基德用手隔着内裤轻轻磨蹭着你的小穴，撩拨的你在亲吻时也发出断断续续的娇喘，双腿不受控制的自动在一起磨蹭起来。

感受到一根手指隔着内裤就想要顶进你的小穴后，下意识的从亲吻从脱出，伸出手想要抓住基德的手臂不让他继续动作。他轻声骂了一句脏话后，把你整个人捞起后翻个身，像只动物一般趴在他的面前。下身早已湿透的内裤毫无保留的露在基德的面前。

羞耻的姿势让你的脸颊通红，想到下面淫荡的样子会被基德全部看在眼里，已经发情的身体忍不住分泌出了更多的淫水打湿在内裤上。突然传来湿热的感触让你整个身体猛的打了一个机灵，转头发现基德伸出舌头隔着内裤正在舔弄你的小穴处。

如同潮水一般涌来的快感快要将你淹没，下意识呜咽着求他停下来。但身体却和嘴上说的不同，主动扭着腰贪婪的渴望更多。

高潮在被基德用手指捏住阴蒂时到来的猝不及防，虽然已经不是第一次做爱，但仅凭前戏就能让你潮吹还是第一次。透明的液体喷涌而出，基德没有来得及避开，身上和脸上被你喷出的淫水弄湿了一大半。

“操！”

伴随着清脆的拍打声，屁股再次传来被抽打的感觉。因为高潮而软下去的腰部被疼痛刺激后再次颤抖着直起，不要脸的渴望着更多。

“光是被舔就能喷水，你和那个畜生做爱时候也是这幅样子么？！”

刚刚高潮后的大脑几乎无法思考，你和前男友做爱的时候从来没有过这种欲仙欲死的感觉，甚至连亲吻都很少有，更别说是在他面前会有这种淫荡的模样。

似乎是没有等到回答，基德抬起手臂在你的屁股上落下一巴掌。你咬紧下唇呜咽着，扭动起屁股来想要被插入，但哪怕怎么诱惑还是没有得到想要的东西。

“老子在问你话呢！回答！”

「……和他做爱一点都不舒服，求你了基德……只有你……」

听到回答后基德满意的笑了一声，把你整个人重新抱起来让你坐在他的怀里。终于把你早已湿透的内裤脱了下来，但他没有急于将它扔在一边。而是抓紧了你的下巴不允许你低头逃避，当着你的面前像挤抹布一样挤着内裤，淫水受到挤压后从内裤下面流出来滴在地上。目睹着眼前场面的你，脸已经红的不成样子，基德将沾满着淫水的手指伸进你的口腔里肆意搅动，你紧紧闭上眼睛乖巧的吮吸起嘴里的手指。

“妈的，真不要脸！好吃么？”

手指伸进喉咙深处坏心眼的顶了一下，你感觉有股想要呕吐的感觉，但由于没吃东西导致只能干呕起来。基德放过了你的嘴巴，用沾满你口水的手指用力掐了一下你的乳头。敏感地带被粗暴的对待导致你整个身体如同触电一般的僵住，基德坏心眼的故意更用力起来，甚至伸出舌头在你另一边的乳晕处缓慢着打圈后含住乳头，如同婴儿渴望母乳一般的吮吸起来。你颤抖着抱紧胸前基德的头，已经勃起的分身顶着你的小穴，再次分泌出来的淫水打湿了基德裤子上的布料。

你还是没有经得起诱惑，伸出手拉开基德的裤链后分身几乎是迫不及待的一般弹出。比前男友大了几倍的东西让你口干起来，吞了吞口水想要主动插进去的时候却被抓住了腰部。基德力气大的让你无法继续插进，你推了推他的手。

“不先尝尝看么？”

膝盖因为跪在地上碰的生疼，你整个人跪在基德前面，嘴里正在帮他口交。基德抓住你的后脑勺，在你主动吞进入的时候摁得更深。你被粗暴的行为刺激的眼球上翻，下巴长时间的张开导致是不是会传来酸痛。嘴里充满着男性荷尔蒙的气味，脸上偶尔会扫过他的阴毛，感到一阵的骚痒。

“好好干，否则没有奖励。”

你更加卖力的吸吮起来，在没有和前男友确定关系之前。就已经在和基德一群人一起去海边的时候看见过他壮硕的肌肉，你还嘲笑基德一个大男人不会游泳。

基德也曾经一度成为过你的自慰对象，这件事情你从来没对任何人说过。不管是交往前还是交往后，比起前男友毫无肌肉还木讷的性格，浑身的肌肉充满了性感的基德总能让你欲火焚身。

口中抽插的速度逐渐变快，基德抓紧你头发的手也越来越用力，头皮也被扯的生疼。你知道他要射精了，想到在脑海里幻想了无数遍的事情正在成为现实时，你忍不住把嘴张开的更大了些，不想浪费任何一滴。

炽热的带有腥味的粘稠液体伴随着基德低吼声射进你的口腔，有一些顺着食道直接流进了胃里。分身从你的口中离开之后，你当着基德面前把精液全部吞了下去，吞完后还主动张开了嘴巴等他确认。

“臭婊子，色死了。”

基德一边嘴里骂着你，一边把你抗到肩膀上。径直走向房间的双人床上，除了你的前男友以外还没有别的男人在上面躺过。现在你们两个人躺在这张床上，疯狂的接吻。你们甚至忘记了防护措施的存在，基德直接插入的时候你爽的尖叫出声，用手臂抱紧了他。

「好舒服……基德……」

“再叫大声一点的话，邻居就会发现你在和别的男人上床。”

你愣怔片刻后，普通报复一般的凑过去轻咬基德的嘴唇。两人下面紧紧的贴合在一起，屁股在每次的抽动时都会被睾丸拍打的生疼，逐渐变成深红色并发出带有快感的疼痛。基德把你的腿拉开的更大了些，每次进出时用着仿佛要把你顶穿一般的架势操弄起来，你像个充气娃娃一般的任他摆弄，嘴里除了发出呻吟以外再也说不出其他的话语。

“你想被我这样操很久了吧？”基德顿了一下后“那男人满足不了你。”

你的脸红的像要滴血一般，身下的抽插没有慢下来一秒。基德额头上留下来的汗水滴在你的小腹上，他说的没有错，你从来没有在床事上像现在这般兴奋过。你索求一般的用小腿环住基德的腰，基德的分身已经深入到你觉得子宫口都要都操开。快感就像是一波一波的水灌进容器里，现在终于无法装下，全部涌了出来。

你和基德在一瞬间同时高潮，炽热的精液全部灌进你的子宫里，小穴潮喷时喷出的液体弄湿了基德的阴毛。子宫逐渐被灌进的炽热液体装满，基德抽出来的时候还有一些精液混着淫水从未合拢的小穴里流出。

“转过去。老子要操你屁股。”基德把你翻过身，拍了一下你的屁股。你没听清他的话，仍然沉浸在刚才的高潮所带来的快感中。直到后庭感觉被手指插入时才猛的缓过神，慌张着伸出手臂摁住基德的手。

「不……那里不要……」

回应你的是更加深入的手指，你尖叫着扭动起屁股想要逃离。手指在你的体内随意的扭动扣挖着，从来没有被开发过的地方所带来的快感从脊椎处传来，直通后脑勺，带来一阵瘙痒。

“那畜生破了你处。本大爷也要。”

听到这话后你顿了顿，但还是摇起头来。「不行的，没有润滑液是进不去的！」

“上面全沾着你的水，还说不行？”基德嗤笑了一声后，不顾你一直拒绝的语言和动作，把手指从后面抽出来，换成了自己的分身顶在入口处。

缓慢的插入让你抓紧了身下的床单，有一种褶皱都被撑平的感觉，虽然没有想象一般传来撕裂版的痛苦。但第一次肛交还是让你不怎么适应，脚趾紧紧的蜷缩起来，耳边传来基德沉重的呼吸声音，炽热的气体刺激着你的耳朵。

“放松点。”

你们两人如同动物性交一般的姿势在床上做爱，肉体碰撞的啪啪声与女人难耐的娇喘声不绝于耳。基德伸出舌头舔起你的后颈，并留下吻痕。刻意发出的吸吮声与酥麻感让后穴中的疼痛逐渐消失，快感再一次充斥着你的大脑。

基德伸出手在你前方的小穴处磨蹭起来，本应毫无快感的小穴再次流出混有精液的淫水，阴核被肆意揉捏摩擦，你被刺激的吐出舌头。随着越来越快的速度，你的叫床声也就越大，已经高潮了多次的小穴不知疲倦的即将在比迎来高潮。

「啊……啊啊……基德……喜欢你！」你在被顶弄的上气不接下气时说出了这句憋在心里很久的话语，回应你的是基德的吻。

这是他对你的回应。

随着一声低吼声和你的尖叫声后，你和基德再次同时高潮，基德的手臂紧紧的环住你的腰，精液一下一下的流入肠道。基德抽出分身后，你仿佛像断了线的木偶一般，重重的倒在床上，之后能记住的事情只剩下陷入了沉睡。

醒来后，时间已经到了第二天的下午。基德不知道去了哪里，但留下了一张纸条告诉你从今往后每天都回来你家住。

你浑身如同撕裂版疼痛，但因为腹中传来饥饿颤颤巍巍的站起，起身准备去厨房冰箱里找些吃的。

基德昨天脱下的外套似乎是忘记拿走，你弯腰准备捡起时看到里面有一部手机。心想着可能是基德的手机，打算帮他放在桌子上方便回家后马上就能找到。

但当你掏出手机后，你愣了一下。

你前男友的手机。  
你太了解基德的性格，几乎是一瞬间就明白发生了什么事。但愤怒却没有降临，你看着手机碎裂的屏幕下面显示着锁屏界面。

是你和前男友甜蜜的合照。

你一直知道他对你是忠诚的，基德拿出的那张照片里的女人是他的亲妹妹。你们也见过面，是一个很喜欢依赖他人的小女孩，非常讨人喜欢。

但……  
那又怎么样呢？

你抚摸着昨天基德在你脖颈上留下得吻痕，露出病态的微笑。

你现在是基德的人。

哦不，应该说。

你一直都是他的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 爽。


End file.
